The eating and drinking (E&D) industry is the third largest employment sector in the United States; and restaurant workers make up the largest proportion of E&D workers. It is estimated that E&D workers sustain more than 5 percent of reported nonfatal injuries nationwide. Washington State reports even higher rates with a 7.6% injury rate in 1999. The E&D industry, and in particular the restaurant industry, is one of the most common workplaces for Chinese immigrants. The primary purpose of this feasibility study is to explore and analyze the occupational experiences of Chinese immigrants who work in restaurants, with specific emphasis on work-related injuries and illnesses. The specific aims are to: (1) identify and describe the types of occupational injuries and illnesses that occur among Chinese immigrant workers; (2) describe Chinese immigrant restaurant workers' perceptions about work-related hazards and risks; (3) examine these workers' occupational health and safety knowledge related to such things as regulatory requirements, worker protection, and safe work practices; (4) identify individual and contextual factors influencing the occupational experiences of these workers; and (5) determine the optimal way to collect valid and reliable data about occupational hazards and risks among Chinese immigrant workers. The participants for this study will consist of a purposive sample of 20 Chinese immigrants whose primary employment is in the restaurant industry. Inclusion criteria include: (1) born in China, Taiwan, or Hong Kong; (2) over 18 years of age; (3) speak Chinese, Taiwanese, or English; and (4) have been working in restaurants for at least 6 months. An ethnographic approach that includes semi-structured interviews and participant observation will be used. The interviews will be used to learn about the participants' work-related experiences and to explore their knowledge and perceptions about occupational hazards and risks. The participant observation will be used to generate new questions and to supplement the information collected during the interviews. Additionally, a Demographic and Immigration Questionnaire will be used to collect demographic and immigration data, and a Demands of Immigration Scale will assess distress associated with the demands of immigration. A qualitative software program (Hyper RESEARCH) will be used for data management. An ecological framework will be used to guide interview questions and analysis for this study; this framework provides a means to identify the full range of factors that affect the participants' occupational experiences.